Good Seru
by knuckleheadIII
Summary: Terra from Legend of Legaia thinks of her role in Noa's life


Legend of Legaia is copyrighted by Contrail.   


* * *

Good Seru

Terra lay down, her body sapped of energy. She knew what was happening, knew what was inevitable would soon happen, knew what she would have to do.   
Her body was becoming old. A tleast, by wolf standards it was old. Soon the wolf that she had taken control of would die and her with it if she stayed.   
On the ground, Noa stirred. She was asleep. Terra couldn't help but grin as she thought of how the two had grown together. It had been very awkward. Whether she was Ra-Seru or had a wolf's body was unknown.   
"Noa, wake up," Terra said, beckoning the young girl to awaken. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."   
Noa only nodded, shaking, it had obviously been a very bad dream. Telling Noa she had to practice fighting, she left.   
Terra then quized the young girl about the things they had talked about. Mostly about the Mist, Seru, and Genesis Trees. Noa answered them all flawlessly, she had obviosly memorized the material.   
The two then walked into a large part of the cavern. The room had many wholes where Black and Red Pieru jumped up and down. Saying a few words to her student, Terra watched Noa leave.   
Sure enough, the first Piura fell. Noa used her arms and legs against the monster, trying to learn new Arts. She returned a few times for healing but sticked to practicing.   
Terra sighed as she watched Noa defeat the other Piura. She had once had that type of youthfull energy. Now most of it was gone. The type of energy that seemed to come natural with the girl.   
The two walked back to camp for something to eat. Noa was getting considerably better. Soon Terra would be unable to teach her much more.   
Suddenly, an earthquake began. Bigger then any prior, Terra noted. She then saw something exciting, a light! This meant they could leave the cave!   
The two started running excitedly to the exit. The next situation seemed obviose-Mt. Rikuroa. The two had often talked about it, mostly the Genesis Tree at the top.   
The climb up the mountain was harsh. The two fought many monsters. Terra helped, adding healing support when neccassary. Finnaly, the two reached the top.   
There they met Zeto, a henchmen to the Mist and to Prince Cort. Zeto then summoned Cerebun. A monster that looked like a cross between a griffin and a lion.   


* * *

  
The first Mist Generator had been reached. Zeto had been defeated. On the way, Songi had also been defeated. Only the brash young servent of the Mist gotten away.   
The Mist Generator was now only a matter of a few feat away. Zeto, the guardien had been defeated, leaving the Generator unprotected. Terra sighed, she knew what she had to do.   
The three humans who occompanied them on their journey reached out their hands. First Vahn, then Noa, then Gala. The metal and other matierials all petrified, then slowly crumbled. Terra felt all the Ra-Seru inside slowly die, she was sure that both Meta and Ozma had felt it too.   
"Terra," Noa said tentatively. "Why are you sad? I know your crying."   


* * *

  
They had finnaly reached it. Conkram. The place that Noa had wanted to visit for so long. The place where she believed that her parents lived. It was once a very prosperouse town.   
Not anymore. The town itself was now a giant Sim-Seru. The remaining people had been placed into the walls for the Sim-Seru. Mist and monsters were everywhere.   
The three friends then ran off to the castle. There they expected to find survivors. They had no idea what they would find:Noa's parents.   
They then walked into the basement. After talking with the king, they jumped into the past. To ten years ago to try to obtain a Nemesis Gem.   


* * *

  
It was now ten years in the past, before the Mist, before their adventure. Conkram was a bussuling city. It was at war with Sol another large city in the region. A new weapon was about to be tested. Built by Prince Cort, Jette, and Zora.   
The weapon was the Mist. Some of the people were caught and turned into monsters. Others fled. The solution was to cut the Mist off from the source, Rogue Tower.   
_"No Seru is inherenntly good or evil" _Terra said to Noa. _"It all depends on the person who wears it."_   
"Your a good Seru, right?"   
To this, Terra was silent. She was contemplating the answer. She was good, but maybe that was because Noa was good. What if Noa became evil? No, that would never happen. Noa hated anything she thought was bad. She had beaten people up just because she thought they were bad.   


* * *

  
The fourth and last Mist Generator was in front of them. The three humans were exceptionally good at fighting. They defeated Jette, Zora, and even Cort. Now the last Generator was only yards away.   
The three once again destroyed the machine, stopping the flow of the Mist. They then escaped, returning to Conkram, excpecting it to be normal again. How wrong they were.   
Nothing was left of Conkram. The people, buildings, everything was gone. Noa ran around, trying to find something, anything that was left.   
Terra and the other Ra-Seru explained what had happened. Why Conkram was gone. How the town and people died.   
"No! Terra, you lied to me!" she exclaimed. "I hate you Terra! I hate you!"   
Terra thought of what she had done. It was neccassary, we had no choice, or did we? No we didn't have any other. Still, she felt something.....sadness? She had never felt this way before, not even when she destroyed the Mist Generators. Sadness because she knew that what Noa said was true. That Noa hated her, and that she didn't blame her one bit.   
Still the question echoed through her mind. "Your not a bad Seru, are you?" 


End file.
